Life after Miss Teenage Hairspray Spectacular
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: it is life after the pageant. FIRST FAN FIC. TRINK PEAWEED and maybe some Cornbelle
1. Chapter 1

Hairspray

Chapter 1

The year is 1962. One of my best friends won The Miss Teenage Hairspray Spectacular pageant. The televison show I am on is now integrated. I kissed the man of my dreams on live televison. Two of my best friends are together. I'm free of any charges. My enemy's mother arrested. It's a very happy day.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tracy Edna Turnblad. But you can call me Tracy. My mom's name is Edna and my dad's name is Wilbur. Dad owns a joke shop called The Har Dee Har Hut. Mom owns Edna's Occidental Laundry. I go to school at Patterson Park High School right her in Baltimore. I am in grade twelve. I graduate in one more month. My best friends are Penny Pingleton, Seaweed J and Inez Stubbs. Inez is the person that won the pageant. The show I'm on is the Corny Collins Show. Corny saw me at the hop and loved my dancing. I was on the show the very next day. My enemy's name is Amber Von Tussle. She wanted me off the show. So did her mom, Velma. While Mom and I were at Seaweed's mom's record shop, Velma was trying to seduce my dad. Velma made it look like Dad was cheating on Mom. Mom was so upset, even she wanted me off the show. Anyway, Velma canceled Negro Day. Seaweed and his family are black. White people and black people couldn't dance on tv together. Velma hated black people. When I see Seaweed, Inez, and Motormouth Maybelle, their mother, I see my best friends. I glad I am a Turnblad instead of a Von Tussle. I suggested to Maybelle that we should march. So on the Friday before the Miss Hairspray Spectacular, I met up with Maybelle and everyone. Maybelle said to me that I wouldn't dance on tv again, I told her that if I couldn't dance with Seaweed and Inez, I didn't want to dance at all. So I marched alongside them. Mom came to find me. One of the marchers grabbed my mom arm and she came with us. When we stopped, there were police officers blocking us. Maybelle was talking to the sergeant. He interrupted her. I hit him with my sign. Not hard though. He said I assaulted him. Mom told me to run. Mom, Maybelle, Seaweed and the others (that went on the march) got arrested. Dad bailed them all out. I ran to Penny's. She helped me. She got punished though. Seaweed saved her. I should tell you about Link. Link is the guy I loved for five years now. He only noticed me when he saw me dancing. Anyway, Link was at home putting a new twist on the twist when he heard. He came to the apartment. The news exaggerated on what happened to Sergeant Morris. They said I savagely bludgeoned him. Mom told him that he didn't even bleed. Mom made him something to eat. Seaweed helped Penny out of the ropes that were tied around her. She helped me of course. We went to the record shop. Maybelle and others helped to get me to get to the station for the pageant. Just as Corny was about to announce that Amber was the winner, I came in on the rocket throne that is used for the winner of the pageant. After I danced, Link danced with Inez. She got a wave of calls. That's how she won. Then a sergeant was going to arrest me. Seaweed, Penny and Link circled around me, trying to protect me. Corny saw what the sergeant was doing and told him to arrest Velma. He did arrest Velma on fraud charges. Link kissed me. Velma got fired and Mom became the station manger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day. Penny had slept over. We thought the day before had been a dream. Mom came in to my room and told us that it hadn't been a dream, it had been real. Velma got arrested, Mom was station manager , the show was now called The Corny Collins and Maybelle Stubbs Show, I was able to dance with my best friends, Link kissed me on live televison, Penny was going out with Seaweed and Link was my boyfriend. We were so happy. Penny and I got dressed . We went to go get breakfast. When we got to the kitchen, we saw my dad, my mom, Seaweed, Inez and Link. When Link saw me, he came over and kissed me. WOW! His kisses were perfect. They were breathtaking. After the kiss end, we ate breakfast. After breakfast, Seaweed and Link took Penny and I out. They blind-folded us and led us to Link's car. Seaweed and Penny sat in the back seat. Link and I sat in the front. Link was holding my hand. I was ecstatic. I am always like that when I am around him. Guess I will always be like that.

Oh. Where was I? Oh, right. Link and Seaweed were taking us girls somewhere.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked Link.

" Little Darlin'," he said."It's a surprise."

"Okay," I answered back. " I won't ask anymore questions."

Link put his arm around my shoulders. Then we stopped. Link led me out of the car. Seaweed did the same for Penny. Link started humming the tune for " It Takes Two." My favourite song of all time. I couldn't believed he remembered. We stopped walking. Link pulled the blind-fold off of my eyes. Seaweed did the same to Penny. I gasped. The sight was so breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking!

The y took us to a beautiful meadow. It was by a clear blue river.

"When I was with Amber," Link said. " I never took her here. I knew she wouldn't like it."

"So when you thought about this place, you thought of me," I asked him.

"Sure did," he said.

"It's perfect," I told him. " The river reminds me of your clear blue eyes."

He kissed me after I said that.

Penny and Seaweed were walking around. Penny wanted to stay in the meadow. She never wanted to go home. She knew her mother wouldn't approve of her and Seaweed. Prudy Pingleton was like Velma Von Tussle. She doesn't like black people. I wish Penny could live with me. Wait! That would be a great idea. Penny was 18 years old. She could make her own decisions. I was so happy.

"Hey Penny," I said to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why don't you come and live at my place?" I asked.

" That would be great," she said excitedly." I could see Seaweed a lot more."

"Duh," I said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we had a picnic my mom had packed us, Penny and I went for a walk. We left behind the guys to clean up.

"Do you think your parents will let me live with you?" Penny asked as we were walking by the river.

"Of course," I told her. "My mother loves you to pieces. Plus she loves Seaweed too."

"Oh that's a relief," she said. " I had a feeling that your mom loved me and Seaweed."

The guys caught up to us. Link had his hand in his pant pocket. It made me very suspicious.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Seaweed asked.

"About me living at Tracy's," Penny said. " Now I am not so nervous."

"Trace, could I talk to you alone?" Link asked me.

"Sure," I said. " Link and I will catch up to you two later."

"Okay," Penny and Seaweed said. They started walking away, hand in hand.

"What do you talk to me about, Link?" I asked him.

"I know we have just started going out," Link said. "But it feels like a long time. I love you Tracy. I've loved you since I saw you that day through the detention room door."

"I've loved you since the first day of high school. That was when I first saw you" I said.

"That long, huh?" he asked.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Now you can love me all you want," Link said. " I'm going nowhere." He pulled a ring from his pant pocket.

"It's beautiful," I told him.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, will you go steady with me?" he asked. " I know this is really fast but I love you Trace."

"Yes, Link!" I said. "My answer is yes."

He slipped the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me for what seemed like a long time.

"Hey," we heard someone say. It was Penny and Seaweed. They were wondering why I was so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Penny asked.

"Well, Penny," Link said. "I asked Tracy to go steady."

"Show me the ring," said Penny. I showed her. She thought it was perfect.

"Well, we better get back to the apartment," I said.

Penny, Seaweed, Link and I went back to the car. On the drive home, Link held my hand the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we got back to the apartment, I asked my mom and dad if Penny could live with us. They loved Penny so much that they said yes. So Link drove Penny, Seaweed and I to Penny's house. Prudy, her mother, was mad but we didn't care. Penny was eighteen. She didn't have to listen to her mother anymore. Link had boxes in his car trunk, so Penny and I packed her stuff in them, She didn't need to bring dressers because there were dressers in the spare bedrooms. We packed Penny's pictures, clothes, books, shoes and her backpack for school. Her mom was fuming mad at me and Seaweed because she didn't like us. But we didn't care. We put Penny's stuff in the trunk of the car. Link drove us back to my place. We moved the stuff from the trunk to one of the spare bedrooms. We put the pictures on top of the dresser. We put the shoes in the closet, put clothes into the dresser and finally she was settled in.

The next we had school. Penny and I got up, dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Link and Seaweed. Link had picked up Seaweed on his way over to my place. Link and Seaweed were at my place to escort us girls to school. They were the perfect boyfriends that us girls ever had. They were actually the first boyfriends we ever had.

When we got to school, the gang from the show were waiting for us. Amber had transferred schools so everyone was happy. I was happy.

Noreen, Doreen Penny and I started talking.

"So are you happy that Maybelle is a co-host?" Noreen asked.

"I sure am," I said. "She is the best."

The bell rang. It was time to go to Home Ec. That is one of the subjects that I didn't fall asleep in. My subjects were Home Ec, Music, Gym, and History. Then I get to leave early to get ready for the show. There is a bus that takes the Council Kids to the show. Link had to drive to the station because he brought his car to school.

(Later on the bus)

I sat with Penny. Penny was new on the show. She didn't come on the show when I came on. Seaweed went with Link.

Paulie came up to us. He was one of the nicest guys. He thought I was a good dancer. He was going out with Anne. I remember Anne from the march. She walked behind me.

"How you've been since the pageant?" he asked me.

"I've been pretty good," I said. "I am so happy that Amber transferred."

"I know what you mean," Paulie said. "Do you know who the new station manager is?"

"Sure do," I said. "It's my mother."

"Miss Edna!!"everyone screamed at once.

"She'll be better than Mrs. Von Tussle," Bix said.

"Uh, yeah," Lou Ann said. She was going out with Tyrone.

The bus stopped at the station. We all got off. Link and Seaweed were already there.

"Hey there," Link said, coming over to the council. He kissed me.

"We better get inside," I told everyone. "Mom will be waiting for us."

We went inside the station. Mom came over and hugged me. Then she hugged Link, then Penny and then Seaweed. She gives out hugs whenever she is nervous. So I knew she was nervous.

"Mom, calm down," I said. "You know everyone."

" I know. I'm okay," Mom said.

Corny and Maybelle came in. We sang the theme song.

"I'm Inez! Brad! Tammy! Tyrone! Fender! Sketch! Shelley! IQ! Lou Ann! Anne! Seaweed! Rhonda! Penny! Jesse! Darla! Bix! Becky! Barrett! Mikey! Melina! Steele! James! Melanie! Noreen! Doreen! Link! And I'm Tracy!"

We ended the theme song. Then the Dynamites came on. They are wonderful singers. Link and I sang a duet that Corny wrote for us. Mom was crying after.

The show ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day for prom, July 5th, 1962. Link was my date, of course. Seaweed and Penny went together. Of course.

The whole council was going. Corny and Maybelle were hosting the prom. There was no rope to divide us anymore. The school had integrated also. The nominees for Prom Queen were Penny and I. The nominees for Prom King was Link and Seaweed. The council was having a hard time voting. Penny kept telling them to vote for me because if I was not trying so hard to change segregation into integration, the show and the school wouldn't be what it was. I was happy to help my friends. Seaweed kept telling the council to pick Link because if Link didn't dance with Inez, she wouldn't have won the pageant and the show wouldn't be integrated.

Prom night was here. Link and I danced every slow song. Then he went on stage and sang for me. The song he sang was "It Takes Two." He remembered that it was my favourite song of all time. I smiled at him. After the song ended, he came up to me and kissed me. Everyone clapped.

Then the moment finally arrived.

"The moment you've all been waiting for," Corny said.

"The votes are in," Maybelle said.

"The winner for prom queen is... Tracy Turnblad!" Corny said excitedly

Everyone started clapping. I was in shock. I walked onto the stage. Corny placed the crown on my head.

"The winner for prom king is... Link Larkin!" Maybelle said.

Link walked onto the stage. Maybelle place the crown on his head. Penny and Seaweed were clapping the hardest.

"Will the prom king and queen lead us in the last dance?" Corny asked.

Link led to the spot of the gym where the spotlight was. He held me in his arms. We saw everyone start dancing around us.

"They actually convinced the gang to vote for us," I said.

"They sure did," Link said. "I can't believe we graduate tomorrow."

"I'm sad, Link," I said.

"Don't be, Little Darlin'" Link said. "We'll be together forever."

"We will?" I asked.

"Of course we will," Link said.

"You're always right," I said.

"I know we still young," Link said." But I love you. When I first saw you, I thought you were a better dancer than Amber."

"I love you too," I said. "And thank you."

"We have been together for a month," Link said. "But I am crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too," I said.

"I already asked your parents and they gave me permission," Link said.

"What did you need to ask them?" I asked.

"Tracy Edna Turnblad, will you make me the happiest man I know," Link asked. "I know this is extremely fast but I love you."

He got down on one knee. He took a ring box and opened it. It was a diamond ring.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I gasped. " Yes, Link. I will marry you!"

Everyone saw what Link was doing. They started clapping. Link slipped the ring on my finger. He got up, pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

We were graduating the next day. I was going to marry Link. I was the most happiest girl in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a sunny day on July 6th, 1962. Penny and I got up. We were going to get ready after breakfast. I met Penny in the hall. We went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Mom had outdone herself with breakfast. She made french toast, waffles, strawberries, blueberries, bananas and oatmeal. Mom even had the blender out with the milk. We were allowed to make fruit smoothies for breakfast.

YUM!!

After breakfast, Penny and I went to get ready for graduation. I was wearing my hair straight. Link loved my hair that way. Penny was wearing her hair the way she did at the pageant. I loved her hair that way. So did Seaweed. It made her look more older, more sophisticated. We got calls from the council to see where we were going to met. I told them by the front doors of the school.

I was valedictorian. Amber was supposed to be but she transferred. After all, her mother went to jail. I was so nervous. I worked hard on my speech. Hopefully I didn't mess up. Hopefully.

Penny and I were wearing sleeveless dresses. Mine was purple and Penny's was blue. It was time to go.

We meet everyone there. Link and Seaweed were already there. We were finally graduating. We were holding the graduation outside.

(_** A/N : I know America**_**n schools get out early like in June but I said Tracy and the gang had one more month of school left and the pageant was in June.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The time had arrived. I sat by Seaweed because we were going alphabetically.

It was time for my speech. I was shaking like an earthquake. Link saw me from where he was. He mouthed this words: You are going to do great.

I went to the podium. I started my speech.

"My name is Tracy. But I guess you already knew that. When I started high school, I didn't have many friends. The only friend I had was Penny. Then just this year, I started dancing on the Corny Collins show. That's not the name of the show any more. I met new friends on the show. I even made friends in detention. These four years of high school for us have been the best of times and the worst of times. We look back and see we have accomplished so much. I know you have and I know I have. We are the class of 1962 and we will be remembered as the class of 1962. Thank you."

I ended my speech.

Everyone clapped. I think Seaweed, Penny, Link, my parents, Maybelle, Corny and Inez were clapping the hardest. Principal Brown handed me the Valedictorian Award. Then it was time for diplomas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Brad Anderson," Principal Brown said. Brad went on stage to get his diploma.

"Lou Ann Baxter." She got her diploma.

"Anne Burns." She got her diploma.

"Tyrone Carson, Paulie Carrison, Noreen and Doreen Jones, Melanie Karkaroff, Lincoln "Link" Larkin, Jesse Landson, Tammy Moore, IQ Marks, Mikey Ostrich, Barrett Parson, Penny Pingleton, Melina Quest, Steele Ryan, James Ryan, Darla Sparks, Fender Simon, Bix Simon, Seaweed J Stubbs and to round out the class," Principal Brown said. "Tracy Turnblad."

Everyone started clapping. Finally it was time to go to the grad party.

Maybelle and Corny told us that the party was at the station. They had talked to Mr. Spitzer about it. Mr. Spitzer suggested that we have a two- hour long show.

So we had the two-hour long show. Link sang "It Takes Two." That probably made the viewers that are girls swoon. Then Link and I sang that duet that Corny wrote for us.

Link:_**Open your heart, open your mind**_

_**See all the things I can.**_

_**You are the one thing**_

_**that I can't live without.**_

Me:** Whispers so soft**_**. Dreams appear**_

**Since I first saw you, you opened**

**Up my eyes. You are the one thing**

**That I can dream about.**

Both:** Dreams are the one thing we**

**Both can see. Dreams are the **

**One thing I have to see. You **

**Are the dream. All I have to say is **

**Dreams do come true.**

Me: **Dreams open up a world **

**That I didn't see before.**

**Until you came into my**

**Life. Open a world that I can**

**See that we can be.**

Link: **My world is a better place.**

**I never would have guessed**

**Since you came into my life,**

**I have been a better man.**

Both: **Dreams are the one thing we**

**Both can see. Dreams are one thing **

**I have to see. You are the dream. **

**All I have to say is, dreams do **

**Come true.**

The duet endedThe Dynamites came out and sang. Seaweed, Penny, Link and I showed the council and the viewers a dance that the four of us made. The council was having so much fun. The two-hours went by so fast. We didn't have to go home though.

Corny and Maybelle catered. We had our own little party. No viewers watching. It was our time.

Around six pm, everyone had to get home. Mom allowed Penny and I to stay at the station. Link and Seaweed stayed with us.

I saw a tear roll down Link's face.

"Hun, why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm going to miss this show," he said.

"Me too," I said. He gave me a hug.

Just then the four agents from the WILLIAM MORRIS AGENCY, the ones from the pageant, came up to us.

"Are you the four?" the agent with the dark sunglasses asked.

"Are we the four what?" I asked.

"Are you four Link, Tracy, Penny and Seaweed?" the only woman agent asked.

"I'm Tracy," I said.

"I'm Link," Link said.

"I'm Seaweed," Seaweed said.

"And I'm Penny," Penny said.

"We are the agents from the pageant," the agent with the glasses (not sunglasses) said. "I am Scott."

"I'm Adam," the agent with the sunglasses said.

"I'm Ricki," the woman agent said.

"And I'm Marc," the agent with the goatee said.

"We saw you today," Ricki said. "And we want to sign you."

"Yes," the other agents said.

"Think of this as a graduation present," Corny said, coming over. " From Maybelle, Edna, Mr. Spitzer, the council and I."

"So everyone knows about this?" I asked.

"Sure do," Corny said.

"So what do you four say?" Ricki, Adam, Scott and Marc asked at the same time.

**A/N: Adam Shankman, Ricki Lake, Scott Whittman and Marc Shaiman played the talent agents for the pageant scene in the movie, so I thought it would be cool to bring them back. Plus I used their names for their characters**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Of course we would love that," the four of us said.

"We didn't want to separate a great team," Marc said. "Plus we heard that two of you are engaged."

"Yes," Link said. " I proposed to Tracy at our prom."

"Show me the ring," Ricki said excitedly. She sounded like a teenage girl.

I showed her my ring. She loved it. She thought it was perfect for me.

"So when do we get started?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 10:15 am," Scott said. "There will be a car to pick the four of you at Tracy's place."

"Wait. How do you know where I live?" I asked.

" Your mom told me where you lived when I was talking to her," Ricki said.

"Okay," Link said. "See you tomorrow."

The agents left. The four of us started hugging. Corny went to his office.

"I can't believe it," I said. " They are signing the four of us. It is a dream come true."

"Cool! Unbelievable! Awesome," Penny and Seaweed said

"The four musketeers!" Link said. " I know there are only three musketeers but there is four of us."

"One for all," I said.

"And all for one," Link, Penny and Seaweed said.

We started laughing after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Penny and I woke up early. Link and Seaweed were already in the kitchen. They were so nervous they couldn't eat anything. Penny and I couldn't eat either. But it was the four of us getting signed, so we weren't that nervous.

It was 9:00 am. The car that the agency sent was out there. Link and I and Penny and Seaweed slid into the large backseat. Link held my hand all the way to the agency. He was shaking. He was never nervous. At least I thought not.

" Link," I said. " The four of us are in these together."

"Don't worry, Cracker boy," Seaweed said." Tracy's right."

The car stopped at a large building. The sign had big capital letters: WILLIAM MORRIS AGENCY.

"We're here," the driver said.

The four of us got out of the car. We pushed open the big glass doors of the building. Adam, Ricki, Scott and Marc saw us and rushed over.

"How are you four today?" Ricki asked.

"Fine," I said. "Excited and nervous at the same time."

"It's supposed to be exciting and nerve-racking at the same time," Adam said.

"I'm okay, then," Link said."I'm here with my fiancé and my best friends. That's all that matters."

"Just remember that, Link," I said. He kissed my cheek.

After we got signed, the agents took us out for lunch. A celebratory lunch. We got a recording deal, movie deal, television deal and commercial deal. A lot to take in. I excused myself. I asked the waiter if I could use the phone. He told me he would bring it to my table. I went and sat back down. The waiter then brought the phone to the table.

" I know my parents, Maybelle, Inez, Corny and the rest of the council will be by the phone at the station," I said. " So I'm going to call them."

"They all will be proud of you," Marc said.

I dialled the number for the station.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello?" Someone had answered the phone. It was Corny.

"Corny, it's me, Tracy," I said.

"It's Tracy, everyone," I heard him say.

"Put me on speakerphone," I said.

"Okay," he said. I heard him fiddle around with the phone. It was the newest technology in phones. Plus the station wanted to move into the future.

"Hey Tracy," I heard everyone say.

"Hey everyone," I said. "We made it. Thanks to you, our dreams have come a reality."

"That's great,dear," I heard Mom say.

"We will tell you after we get back to the station," I said.

"Ok, bye," they all said.

"Bye," I said.

Our food had come. Seaweed, Penny, Link and I were so hungry because we hadn't eat any breakfast.

After lunch, the car that picked us up that morning, took us to the station.

That day was also my nineteenth birthday. I thought Link, Seaweed, Penny and everyone else forgot. Boy, was I wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We got out of the car. The car then drove away.

I opened the station door. The four of us walked to the stage door. Link opened the door. It was dark inside. Link closed the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. The lights had come on.

"Happy birthday, Trace," Link, Penny and Seaweed said. They remembered my birthday.

"You three knew about this?" I asked.

"I planned it," Link said. "Penny, Seaweed and Corny helped. So did everyone else."

"Thank you," I said. " I love it."

The presents I got were so groovy. From Mom and Dad, I got a personalized bracelet. I got a lot of pictures from the council, Corny, Maybelle and Mr. Spitzer.

Link gave me a ruby necklace. Penny gave me a friendship bracelet. Seaweed gave me a copy of the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant.

As we ate birthday cake, Penny, Seaweed, Link and I told the council, my parents, Corny, Maybelle and Inez about the signing.

"We were so nervous," I said.

"We got a record deal," Link said.

"A movie deal," Penny said,

"A televison deal," said Seaweed

"And a commercial deal," I said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Yeah," Link said." That's what we thought.

Corny came over to me.

"Tracy, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked over to the podium.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Well, first I want to say happy birthday," he said

"Thanks Corny, " I said. " What else did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need your help with something," Corny said. "Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure," I said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, noone knows that I'm a single father," he said. " I have a son and daughter. They're twins to be exact."

"What happened to their mother?" I asked.

"She was in a car accident," he said. " She was killed instantly."

"I so sorry, Corny," I said. I had a tear in my eye.

"Don't be," he said. "Alexandra was my life. She is now my angel. Guardian angel."

"When did it happen?" I asked.

"Two years ago," he said. "The twins were only two when they lost their mother."

**A/N : Didn't expect Corny to be a single father now, did you?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"I will be happy to help with anything," I said.

"Great," Corny said. " Their birthday is this Saturday."

" Sure I be happy to help with that," I said.

" They are going to be five years old," he said. " Ryan, my son, has a crush on you."

"That is so sweet," I said.

"Amanda, my daughter, has a crush on all the boys on the council," he said.

"That is really so sweet," I said. "What do you need me to do."

" See if we could use the station," he said. " And help me tell everyone my secret."

"Okay," I said. " Come with me."

We walked back to the others.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"Corny told me something over there," I said.

"What did he say to you?" everyone asked


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"He's a single dad," I said.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"My wife was killed instantly in a car accident," he said. " I have a son and a daughter. Twins."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Link asked.

"I was afraid that if I told you, you all would hate me," Corny said.

"Corny, we wouldn't hate you," Maybelle said. " We don't hate you."

"Mama's right," Inez said.

" His daughter, Amanda, has crushes on all the boys of the council." I said.

"And my son, Ryan, has a crush on Tracy," Corny said.

"Well, she's taken," Link said jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"Their birthday is Saturday," I said. "Mr. Spitzer, could we use the station?"

"Of course you can, Tracy," Mr. Spitzer said.

"Then it's settled," I said. " Their birthday party is at the station."

Link came up and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

" For being the thoughtful and greatest person ever," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

It was Saturday, July 11th 1962, three days after my birthday( July 7th). Link and I were at the station getting ready for the party. We had decorated the station with balloons that said " HAPPY FIFTH BIRTHDAY." Mom was making the cakes. Corny told her that Ryan liked chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and Amanda liked strawberry cake with chocolate frosting. When he said that, I told him that Amanda liked the cake I liked.

It was time for the party. Everything was in place. We had the council there, my parents, Maybelle, Inez, Penny, Seaweed and Mr. Spitzer there. We told everyone to hide because Corny, Amanda and Ryan were coming any minute.

I heard Corny and the kids walking.

" I left something in my office," I heard Corny say.

"Okay. Can we come inside with you?" the twins asked.

"Sure," Corny said. The door opened. Corny flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" all of us said, jumping out of our hiding spots. "Happy birthday."

"Wow!" Amanda and Ryan said.

"Kids, I would like you to meet everyone," Corny said.

"Hi. I'm Tracy," I said.

Ryan looked at me starry-eyed. He was speechless.

"My name is Link," Link said to Amanda.

Amanda was speechless. She saw the other guys and was starry-eyed.

Everyone introduced themselves. Amanda hugged everyone. She was the sweetest little girl. Ryan shook every guy's hand and hugged every girl. He hugged me the longest.

"Okay. Who's ready to dance?" I asked

"Yeah," Everyone said.

The first slow song Ryan wanted to dance with me. Amanda wanted to dance with Link. Link told her to step on his shoes and she danced with him that way. I picked Ryan up. He was laughing. So was Amanda. The song turned to a fast song. The twins were so happy.

Everyone started to get hungry. Link and I carried the cakes. Five candles on each one.

"Make a wish," Corny told the twins. The twins thought for a bit. Then they blew out their candles.

Everyone clapped. It was time to dig in.

After a while, the twins started to get tired. Corny saw and told them to say good bye to everyone.

"Bye," the twins said.

"Bye Amanda and Ryan," Everyone said. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," the twins said. They were so polite.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Seaweed, Penny, Link and I were to leave for California on the Monday after the twins' birthday party.

I still couldn't believe it. We were going to be famous.

The day arrived. Our first time away from home. It was so nerve-racking. Maybelle, Inez, my parents, Corny and the council were there to see us off. Amanda and Ryan were at home with their grandmother.

"I'm going to miss you, mom," I said, hugging her.

"Promise you will write to us?" my dad asked.

"Of course I will," I said, hugging him. " I'm going to miss you all."

Inez and the council members ran up to Penny, Seaweed, Link and I and gave us a hug or handshake. All the girls were crying. Corny shook Link and Seaweed's hands and gave Penny and I hugs. Maybelle hugged all four of us.

It was time to go.

Penny, Seaweed, Link and I were on our way to the train station. I started crying again. Link put his arm around me and Penny took one of my hands in hers. Seaweed took the other.

The car stopped at the train station. The driver gave us our tickets. He took our luggage to the train. We had our own car. The sign above the door said our names. We went in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

It had been two weeks since we left Baltimore. I wrote to everyone. I tried to write to them everyday but we were busy. We were busy recording our record. Our song "Sunshine All The Time" went to number 1. The song went like this:

Link:** You brighten my day**

**You are mine forever.**

**The sun is always shining.**

Me:** The sun shines forever.**

**The rain never comes. **

**When you are here,**

**The flowers are in bloom.**

4 of us:** Sunshine in my life**

**Sunshine everyday. **

**Sunshine at night.**

**With you,**

**It's sunshine all the time.**

Penny: **Bluebirds are singing.**

**Flowers in colour.**

**Hoping you are **

**Coming around.**

Seaweed: **You are the only one.**

**You always see me through.**

**Summertime sun is always**

**So close.**

4 of us: **Sunshine in my life**

**Sunshine everyday,**

**Sunshine at night.**

**With you,**

**It's sunshine all the time.**

We got our own television show. Our group was called LTSP. That stood for

Link, Tracy, Seaweed and Penny. The television show was called "LTSP: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER.". The commercials we did were for Ultra Clutch, Baby Ruth, Ford and more. We did a movie. It was called " LTSP: The Rise to Fame."

Number one at the drive in.

I called everyone when we had the time off. I told them it was pretty busy being stars. I told them we missed them all. Mom started crying when I said that. I told them I would write to them. I hung up the phone.

"I wish we could go home," I said. "To see everyone."

"Well we are booked for " The Corny Collins and Maybelle Stubbs show" ", Seaweed said. "Next Monday."

"We get to home for a week," I said. "Yahoo."

(The next week.)

We made it home. We got to see everyone. We sang on the show. Everything was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

That was five years ago. The year is now 1966. Link and I got married four years ago. We are 23 years old. I found out that I was 8 months pregnant. It is now 9 months. We are going to have twins. We live in Baltimore. To be far away from our family and friends was the hardest thing we had to do. Paulie and Anne are engaged. Tyrone and Lou Ann are married and have a baby boy. Penny and Seaweed are married. She found out that she was pregnant. Corny and Maybelle are dating. I had a feeling that would happen. I have a little brother and sister. They are three years old. After Link and I got married, Mom found out she was pregnant with twins. Dad was happy when she told him. The twins' names are Nicole Tracy and Zachary Lincoln. Mom put Link's name in Zachary's name and mine in Nicole's. We have nicknames for the twins. Blueberry man and Cherry girl. Nicole loves cherries, hence the nickname. Zachary loves blueberries. And we call them Nikki and Zac.

Bix and Doreen are engaged. So is Fender and Noreen. Guess they wanted the same last name. Fender and Bix are cousins if I forgot to tell you that.

There is so much to remember.

Uh-oh! I got to stop telling you this story and call Link. I think the twins are coming.

**A/N : I put Nikki and Zac's names in here since they are in the movie.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Link's POV.

I have taken Tracy to the hospital. Her water just broke as she was telling our story. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. This is so exciting.

Edna, Wilbur, Nikki, Zac, Corny, Maybelle, Inez, Ryan and Amanda, Seaweed and Penny and everyone else is here. Tracy's calling me. Got to go.

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter is short but Tracy's in labour.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Link's POV

Tracy is sleeping now. Twenty-three hours of labor can tire a person out. We have beautiful baby girls. We named the girls Brittany Emerald and Marissa Jade. They are so beautiful. Just like their mother.

Everyone went to the nursery to see them. I am here with Tracy. Nikki and Zac are aunt and uncle before they turn four. I haven't spoken to my dad or mom because they don't like Tracy. Tracy has awaken. She wants to see our little girls.

I have pushed her in her wheelchair. When her parents saw her, they came and gave us both hugs. She saw our daughters. Brittany has her mom's eyes. Marissa has my clear blue eyes. Hopefully that won't change.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Tracy's POV.

It is now 1968. Nikki and Zac are six years old. They love their nieces so much. Brittany and Marissa are three years old. They love everyone.

Amanda and Ryan are twelve years old. Corny and Maybelle got married. I knew that would happen. Seaweed and Penny have two beautiful children. A boy and girl. They are two now.

Bix and Doreen are married and they have a beautiful baby girl. Fender and Noreen are married and they have a handsome baby boy. Paulie and Anne are married and have twin girls.

Inez finished high school. She wants to become a dance teacher. Corny and Maybelle still host the show. It is now called The Corny and Maybelle Collins show. Mom is still the station manager. Mr. Spitzer had passed away. In his will, he left the station to Link, Penny, Seaweed and I.

Link and I have been married for seven years. We love each other more than words can say. My dreams have come true. We still love to sing. We love singing Brittany and Marissa to sleep. They love our singing. Those girls are Daddy's and Mommy's little girls. Link calls them his little princesses. They are the apple of our eyes. Everyday with them and our family is a dream come true. Brittany has my brown eyes and Marissa has Link's blue eyes. Brittany and Marissa are both like me. Link always says that they are out to change the world. Just like I was when Link and I were younger.

Well, I got to go now. We are having a reunion show for the Council kids. Link and I have to get the girls ready. Nikki and Zac are going to be at the party. So Brittany and Marissa going to have their aunt and uncle to play with them


End file.
